


Разорванные связи

by janblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, YouTube, От врагов к возлюбленным, От врагов к друзьям, Отношения на расстоянии, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, СМИ, Современность, Стримеры / Ютуберы, Юмор, алкоголь, ангст, нецензурная лексика, романтика, слоуберн, счастливый финал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: Рей много лет была никому неизвестным Ютьюб-блогером, пока популярность ее канала не подскочила до небес. Кайло был видеоблогером с миллионами подписчиков, но совсем не умел держать язык за зубами. После возникшего недоразумения, обе стороны стали непримиримыми соперниками, прославившимися на весь интернет. Ни один из них не видел необходимости в разрешении конфликта, но спустя пять лет люди начинают замечать: что-то между ними изменилось.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Интернет отстой и ты тоже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112059) by [Weatherbug02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherbug02/pseuds/Weatherbug02). 



> Очень приятная и веселая работа про видеоблогеров Кайло, Рей и Ко. Вас ждут: увлекательные дружеские перепалки, электрическое напряжение между главными героями и много флаффа и ангста. Любовь на расстоянии — она такая. 
> 
> Название работы взято из песни Clean Bandit ft. Marina and the Diamonds «Disconnect».
> 
> Автор предупреждает: все имена пользователей выдуманы, любые совпадения случайны.
> 
> Перевод на [ Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9009122).

2012

***

На Рей направлена камера, безжалостная и беспощадная. Ей было неприятно оттого, что та, как будто смотрела на нее с осуждением, только и ждала возможности посмеяться над ее неудачами. Каждой запинкой, каждой заминкой, каждой оговоркой. Она не любила камеру, а камера не любила ее, но она была лучшим из всего, что случилось с ней в жизни.

— Привет интернет, с вами Рей! У меня сегодня праздник, и я бесконечно рада разделить его с вами. Ваши предположения?

Улыбка, удерживаемая на ее лице, была фальшивой, но никто об этом не догадывался. Ей было ненавистно, что никто ничего не знал.

— Я не знаю, какие мысли пришли вам в голову, но одна из них может быть правильной. Барабанную дробь, пожалуйста... У меня три тысячи подписчиков!

Ей хотелось сжать руки в кулаки, хотелось наброситься на камеру.

В ее голосе стала слышна горесть:

— Я знаю, что число не такое уж внушительное, по сравнению с каналами с миллионами подписчиков, но эй, вы же со мной, так что это не беда!

Она снова улыбнулась, потом глубоко вздохнула. Ей удастся создать видимость счастья, как со всем остальным — после четырех лет на сайте это получалось у нее с завидной легкостью, что ни у кого не возникало никаких сомнений. Требовалось лишь: сидеть, улыбаться и кивать.

Рей продолжила бы рассказывать о своих планах на год: впервые посетила бы ВидКон (не то что бы ее пригласили или вроде того), третий раз съездила бы на СитСи — да занялась бы всем тем, что ей было искренне интересно. Хоть, она и ненавидела чувствовать себя там никем — новичком, который толком не знает, что делает.

Нет, в этом году все было бы по-другому — в этом году ее бы заметили, она стала бы кем-то важным, наконец, сделала бы все то, о чем так давно мечтала. В этом году она добилась бы своего.

— Так или иначе, мне хотелось бы поблагодарить всех и каждого из моих трех тысяч. Я очень вас люблю и ценю то, что вам нравится мой контент. Не забудьте, моя следующая прямая трансляция состоится в понедельник, и я подготовила для вас еще один короткий видеоролик, который выйдет очень скоро. Если вы уверены, что хотите подписаться на мой основной и дополнительный каналы, и стать частью семьи, жмите на «звонок», чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Она умолчала о том, что получать уведомления соглашались только двое или трое из всех подписчиков, и это было абсолютно нормально.

— Как и всегда, я очень вас всех люблю и желаю вам отличного дня. Пока, мои прекрасные.

Рей потянулась выключить видеокамеру, прежде чем снова сесть на стул и тяжело вздохнуть. Ее канал, «Лучик Света», очень много для нее значил, но в последнее время видеоролики стали такими однообразными, такими неоригинальными. Что казались ей постановочными. Может быть, пришло время обновить канал или признать, что у нее пропал запал. Возможно, это был знак, и пришла пора снять с себя четырехлетние обязательства и, наконец, повзрослеть — начать ложиться спать до полуночи, завтракать и больше не платить налоги в последний момент.

Нет, этому не бывать.

Ей просто нужно выдать контент поинтереснее, расширить свою аудиторию. Вот оно. Это и было проблемой.

***

Рей всегда нравился вкус красного вина. Ей нравилось его смаковать, она любила воображать, что находилась на каком-нибудь званном обеде в вечернем платье. Она бы никогда не позволила себе нарядиться в настоящее платье, так как пьянела, как пятнадцатилетний подросток, но ей было приятно притворяться.

Может быть, однажды ее пригласили бы на настоящее светское мероприятие, и она насладилась бы красным вином сполна, не пролив на себя ни капли. Но не сегодня.

Ну и что такого, что на часах четыре дня? Она ведь взрослый человек с полным правом напиться до чертиков, и потом завалиться спать на кухонном столе. Не самое разумное решение, но что уж поделать.

— Мне девятнадцать, и я полная неудачница, — промямлила в пустоту квартиры она. — Почему я бросила универ, почему плохо училась в школе и клепала дурацкие ролики на Ютьюбе.

Она всхлипнула, тихо и ритмично постукивая пальцами по винной бутылке.

— Люди, Ютьюб отстой.

Ее взгляд переместился на установленную камеру, которую она все еще не удосужилась убрать. Она медленно выпрямилась и осмотрелась.

— Ютьюб и, правда, отстой, разве не так?

Она практически выпрыгнула из-за стола и, слегка спотыкаясь, побрела к стулу, на котором сидела два часа назад. Кивая, Рей сделала очередной глоток из бутылки, прежде чем нажать кнопку записи.

— Всем внимание. Меня зовут Рей и.. c-сейчас я вам раскрою все грязные секреты этого чертого сайта. Список длинный, так что устраивайтесь поудобнее, расслабляйтесь и заваривайте гребаный чай, мои крошки.

***

Ролик и так уже был длинным, и говорила она все сильнее заплетающимся языком, но никак не могла остановиться. Она тараторила без умолку, слова вырывались сами собой, прежде чем она успевала их обдумать. Это были сокровенные тайны, которыми она поделилась бы только с близкими друзьями, то, о чем редко сказала бы вслух.

— Я сижу на этом сайте уже четыре года, понятно. Я здесь дольше, чем некоторые из моих подписчиков. И чего же я этим добилась? Трех тысяч и... — замолчала она, зависнув на две долгие минуты в телефоне, пытаясь найти точную статистику:

— Три тысячи пятьдесят семь подписчиков.

Рей уязвленно рассмеялась:

— Не то чтобы я не была благодарна, но..., все равно, чертовски обидно, понимаете? Я серьезно. Я загружаю как минимум одно видео в неделю, у меня оригинальный контент, я активно пользуюсь соцсетями, устраиваю прямые трансляции и промоакции, из кожи вон лезу!

Хрюкнув, она сделала глоток из бутылки, которую сжимала в руках. Вторая за день и полупустая.

— Я даже не знаю. Может, я просто страшненькая?

Она тяжело вздохнула и уронила бутылку на пол, мысленно решив собрать осколки стекла когда-нибудь потом.

— Погодите! А что, если это правда? Я не очень-то привлекательная, верно?

Рей придвинулась ближе к камере, чтобы рассмотреть себя критически сквозь ее линзу:

— У меня проблемная кожа, я согласна, и брови так себе, но я бы не назвала себя уродиной. А, может, я и правда страшная. Мне так редко делают континенты... континенты... конт-ком-комплименты. Да, вот оно.

Рей откинулась на спинку стула:

— Я несу чушь? Наверное, нет. Суть в том, я думаю, что я... возможно, в этом нет смысла, но, пожалуйста, подпишитесь на меня, что ли? Мне просто хочется немного признания. Я снимаю короткие видеоролики про... себя, потому что, по сути, у меня всего один друг. А иногда я делаю обзоры. И еще никогда не включайте режим блокировки рекламы, ведь я из-за этого учебу бросила.

Она фыркнула:

— Какая же я тупица, да? Меня отчислили из колледжа, у меня хреновое чувство юмора, и мой заработок в триста долларов напрямую зависит от количества просмотров рекламы на Ютьюбе. Хоть, я и бизнес-партнер, но в этих «отношениях» весь груз лежит на мне.

Она посмотрела прямо в камеру:

— Да пошел ты, Гугл!

Рей вытащила телефон и молча просмотрела каналы в подписках.

— Знаете, — сказала после небольшой паузы она. — Некоторые из этих блогеров так себе. В смысле, они сносные, но пять тысяч подписчиков у камеди канала? Серьезно? Да сейчас любой может набрать себе подписчиков.

Она рассмеялась, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказма в голосе:

— Кроме меня, да?

Рей тяжело вздохнула и поднялась со стула, стараясь не наступать на осколки стекла и винные пятна на полу.

— Не думаю, что я кому-то что-то и правда доказала, только то, что... я идиотка с ужасным контентом и еще более скверным характером. И на этом, я, пожалуй, отключусь и подумаю о жизни, может, налью себе еще бокал. Как это бывает у взрослых, мои прекрасные. Можете смело отписаться.

Доковыляв на подкашивающихся ногах до камеры, она принялась мучительно долго возиться с кнопками, пока, наконец, не выключила воспроизведение.

— Я... спать.

***

Рей проснулась под призывную трель телефона. В голове гудело, она схватила трубку, затем сощурилась, глядя на слепящий глаза экран. На часах — девять сорок шесть вечера. К счастью, солнце уже зашло, погрузив Рей в сумерки.

В ее голове стали всплывать воспоминания о последних нескольких часах: видеообращение к подписчикам, жалкая болтовня, потеря сознания в собственной кровати.

Глядя на экран телефона, она снова сощурила глаза и уменьшила яркость подсветки дисплея до предела — ей пришло несколько смсок и поступило два пропущенных звонка от Финна, еще одного видеоблогера из Америки.

**Финну:**

_Ненавижу жизнь_

**От Финна:**

_почему?_

**От Финна:**

_ты в порядке?_

**От Финна:**

_снова кризис?_

Рей слегка улыбнулась, прежде чем ответить на его сообщение.

**Финну:**

_Я в порядке. Типа того. Можешь снова меня набрать?_

Через десять секунд опять зазвонил телефон, сжавшись от звука рингтона, Рей произнесла едва слышно:

— Финн.

— Рей, — голос на противоположном конце провода говорил довольно громко. — Все хорошо?

Рей застонала, отнимая трубку подальше от уха:

— Финн, пожалуйста, постарайся говорить потише. У меня раскалывается голова.

— Почему? Что случилось?

— Не представляла, настолько плохо я умею пить.

Она слышала, как Финн рассмеялся:

— Рей, по твоему времени сейчас только десять вечера. Как вообще ты умудрилась напиться до потери пульса?

— Я выпила одну бутылку вина в четыре дня. А, может, и две, я точно не помню.

Она закрыла глаза и прильнула к покрывалу. Пришла пора прекратить баловаться алкоголем, даже если она и была совершеннолетней. Ничего хорошего из этого все равно не вышло.

— Серьезно? Снова?

— Да, хватит меня осуждать.

— Ну, — сказал Финн. — После драки кулаками не машут, но если ты решишь мне рассказать, почему именно ты накидалась в четыре часа дня, может, я и отстану.

— Ладно, уговорил, — вздохнула Рей. — У меня на сегодняшний день... три тысячи подписчиков. Я об этом записала влог.

Она не знала, стоило ли рассказать ему о нелепых жалобах, последовавших после благодарности подписчикам.

— Ух ты, Рей, как классно!

— Финн. Голова. Болит. Сжалься.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — И в чем проблема? Разве ты не давно старалась увеличить базу подписчиков до трех тысяч?

— Ага, целых четыре года, но не в этом смысл. Я хочу большего, понимаешь? Я посвятила этому жизнь. Я снимаю видеоролики каждый божий день, у меня восемь тетрадок исписано новыми идеями, а люди постоянно косо смотрят на мои влоги.

Из ее глаз брызнули слезы:

— Ютьюб — моя жизнь, а мне даже похвастаться нечем.

Финн на мгновение замолчал, и Рей воспользовалась моментом, чтобы поглубже зарыться в одеяло. Наконец, он сделал глубокий вздох и продолжил:

— С этим нужно просто смириться.

Она моргнула:

— Как?

— Я знаю, что пришлось нелегко. Ты выпустила столько замечательных видеороликов, но тебе же прекрасно известно, как обстоят дела с Ютьюбом. Это бизнес, и он не для всех. Ты можешь создавать лучший контент в мире, а люди все равно его пропустят. Такова жизнь.

— Верно...

— Ну и что с того! Ты знаешь, что твой контент хорош, и твои три тысячи подписчиков тоже знают. Просто порадуйся. Ты упомянула, что снимаешь видеоролики каждый день, верно?

— Эм, да.

Она размышляла: стоило ли рассказать ему про другое отснятое видео, но потом передумала. Сейчас лучше не надо.

— Тогда отредактируй свой ролик и опубликуй, Рей. Лежа в кровати и жалея себя, ты ничего не добьешься.

Рей простонала:

— Моя голова.

— Забудь про свою голову. Ты позволишь ей встать у себя на пути?

— Да.

— Нет.

Рей рассмеялась, скидывая с себя покрывало:

— Хорошо, уговорил. Нет уж, я этого не допущу.

— Тогда иди и отредактируй видео. Опубликуй его, когда закончишь редактуру. И прими душ, потому что полезно за собой ухаживать.

— Тебе нужно меньше сидеть на Тамблере, Финн.

— И тем не менее. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, обещаю.

Рей вздохнула и потянулась поднять с пола ноутбук:

— Ладно, Финн. Я отредактирую видео. Позвонишь мне завтра?

— Конечно. Пока, дорогая.

Рей повесила трубку и открыла ноутбук. Из-за слепящего экрана у нее вырвался болезный стон. Не дав глазам как следует привыкнуть к яркости, она без промедления открыла графический редактор. И зарычала, осознав, что карта памяти все еще находилась в гнезде камеры — в гостиной. Через несколько минут уговоров Рей, наконец, нашла силы подняться, и потащилась прочь из комнаты. Пару минут повертев камеру в руках, ей удалось вынуть карту памяти.

Разобраться с видеомонтажем не составило труда. Видеоролик был простым — с резкой сменой кадров здесь и там, чтобы сгладить оговорки и неправильно расставленные акценты в предложениях. Единственное, что ей нужно было добавить — так это концовку, и тогда все будет готово. Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но ей стало лучше, за долгое время она и правда почувствовала себя лучше.

Спустя несколько минут она закончила работу над роликом и сохранила его на рабочем столе, где были собраны все остальные видео с карты. Присвоив ему дату, она открыла в веб-браузере вкладку с Ютьюбом; со вчерашнего дня ей пришло одно уведомление о трех новых подписчиках.

Тяжело вздыхая, Рей нажала на кнопку загрузки и вернулась на рабочий стол, чтобы перетащить на него видеообращение к подписчикам. Только она собралась переместить видео в секцию загрузок, как зазвонил телефон; из-за этого она так и не закончила начатое.

Снова звонил Финн, вероятно, хотел на нее накричать, потому что она все еще возилась с загрузкой. Рей взяла трубку, удерживая ее плечом около уха, и тем временем перемещая курсор обратно на рабочий стол.

— Финн, я собираюсь это сделать.

— Остановись!

Она закатила глаза:

— Что? Почему?

— Смена плана. Ты струсишь и сразу после загрузки удалишь ролик. Лучше отправь файл мне, я сам загружу его на твой канал.

— Ты не знаешь моего пароля.

— Да, знаю я. Ты же дала его мне на случай, если вдруг забудешь.

Рей на секунду замешкалась:

— Финн... ну, я не знаю.

— Все будет нормально. Просто скинь его мне.

Сделав глубокий вздох, она убрала телефон с плеча.

— Финн, я согласна, но смотри не удали мой канал или еще чего-нибудь, договорились?

На другом конце провода послышался смех Финна:

— Я знаю, что ты меня любишь.

— Угу.

Рей открыла свой Гугл Диск и отправила его содержимое в облачное хранилище Финна.

— Я все.

— А ты сразу выложишь запись, или мне битый час придется ждать, чтобы ее посмотреть?

— Сходи прими душ, потом ложись спать. Я не разрешаю тебе ничего смотреть до самого утра. И больше никакого алкоголя.

Рей зажмурилась:

— Хорошо, ни капли алкоголя, но интересно почему мне нельзя его посмотреть? Это же мой видеоролик.

— Рей... душ, сон, доверие. О, только что пришло твое видео. Давай завтра поболтаем, договорились? Ложись спать. Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю и действую исключительно в твоих интересах.

— Я знаю, Финн, — промычала она. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, сейчас закрывай ноутбук и быстро в душ.

— Как скажешь, мамуля.

Повесив трубку, она медленно опустила крышку ноутбука. В голове все еще мутилось. — «Наказание за совершенные ошибки», — предположила она. Если бы у всего содеянного были физические последствия.

Когда она снова оказалась в постели, была почти полночь. Долгий горячий душ помог смыть разъедающие душу мысли. Ей стало намного легче, и в голове немного прояснилось. Она мгновенно провалилась в сон.

***

Пульсации в голове к утру практически отступили, но боль осталась, так как ей удалось забыть принять хоть какое-то обезболивающее. Она с трудом сползла с кровати, вышла из спальни и, сонно пошатываясь, направилась в гостиную.

Рей приняла ибупрофен, на поиски которого ушло слишком много времени, и потом завалилась на диван, накинув на плечи несколько одеял.

— «Ненавижу свою жизнь», — сказала сама себе она и отключилась.

В пять затрезвонил телефон. На тот момент она пролежала на диване несколько часов — то засыпая, то играя в дурацкие видеоигры. Звонил Финн.

— Привет, — ответила она.

— Ты спала?

Его голос звучал очень бодро, несмотря на то, что в Калифорнии было только девять утра.

— Возможно. А что случилось?

— Ты уже зашла на Ютьюб?

— Нет. Как ни странно, мне не хотелось напоминать себе о неудачах.

Ей бы хотелось, чтобы все было шуткой, честно. Хотя, по сравнению с прошлым вечером, ей стало намного лучше, но постоянное гнетущее чувство так и не прошло.

— Я не была на канале с тех пор, как загрузила видеоролик в первый раз.

— Какое смешное видео, одно из твоих лучших.

Она недоуменно повела бровью:

— Смешное? Я не думала, что оно окажется смешным.

Финн расхохотался:

— Ты шутишь? Рей, это же просто умора. Когда ты сказала, что записала видеоблагодарность своим подписчикам, я и не предполагал, что та окажется пьяной речью, но вышло здорово.

Рей резко выпрямилась; пальцы судорожно вцепились в телефон:

— Стоп, что? Какой именно видеоклип я тебе оправила?

Финн все не отвечал, и она почувствовала, как запаниковала:

— Финн, я отослала тебе видеоролик, в котором благодарю своих подписчиков! Я не была пьяна.

— Рей, такого ролика я не получал.

Рей выронила телефон на колени. Даже своим еще не проснувшимся мозгом она поняла, что натворила:

— Господи боже, удали видео. Немедленно. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, я за компом. Сейчас удалю.

Его голос дрогнул:

— Все будет хор... Ох, твою ж мать.

Рей снова прижала телефон к уху:

— Что там?

Он ей не отвечал.

— Финн! Что происходит?

— Рей, у тебя семьдесят тысяч просмотров.

Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что к чему:

— Т-ты о чем? Какие семьдесят тысяч? Нет, нет, ты, наверное, имеешь в виду семьсот, семь тысяч или что-то в этом роде.

— Р-рей, — сказал Финн, его голос немного дрогнул. — У твоего видео больше семидесяти тысяч просмотров.

Она почувствовала, как оцепенела. Не в хорошем смысле (от блаженства), а от ужаса надвигающейся смерти. Вот такое чувство ступора, которое настигает, когда ты находишься в туалете в состоянии глубокой отключки, бессильно стараясь подняться, но неизменно приземляешься лицом на кафель. У нее возникло именно такое ощущение.

Выронив телефон, она рванула с дивана в спальню, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Ноутбук валялся на боку рядом с кроватью — там, где она бросила его прошлой ночью. Со всех ног устремившись обратно к дивану, она распахнула ноутбук, включая так быстро, как только могла.

— Рей? Рей, куда ты пропала?

Из-под одеял, куда она швырнула телефон, едва слышно доносился голос Финна.

Пока загружался ноутбук, она снова схватила трубку, прижимая плечом к уху:

— Я здесь, с тобой... Я... Я хочу сама во всем убедиться.

— Хорошо.

Ее ноутбук две тысячи девятого года выпуска работал болезненно медленно — потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы аккаунт загрузился до конца. Рей трясущимися руками открыла видео, которое Финн озаглавил: «Благодарность За Три Тысячи Подписчиков!!!», и уставилась на свою пьяную улыбку.

И девяносто тысяч просмотров.

— Финн! Ты же сказал, что количество просмотров выросло до семидесяти — никак не до девяноста! — воскликнула она, отрывая от плеча телефон.

— Что? Так все и было.

Он на мгновение замолчал и потом снова заговорил:

— Я только что обновил страничку. Боже, что вообще происходит?

Рей с воплем разочарования схватилась за голову:

— Черт! Ешки-матрешки. Все должно было пойти совсем не так!

— Дай мне секундочку. Я выясню, что случилось.

В ожидании ответа от Финна, Рей все просматривала комментарии к своему пьяному монологу. Обыкновенно, максимальное количество отзывов составляло не более тридцати, а минимальное — не менее десяти, цифры всегда оставались ниже желаемых, но она все равно была благодарна всем тем людям, которые нашли время оставить хоть какие-то комментарии. (Конечно, не считая случайных негативных.)

В этот раз все было совсем по-другому. Рей, как правило, регулярно всем отвечала, начиная с самого первого отзыва, но сейчас обнаружила, что за день комментариев накопилось больше тысячи. Сделав глубокий вздох, она принялась читать дальше.

[ **Благодарность За Три Тысячи Подписчиков!!!** ]

93,689 просмотров

Комментарии · 2047

Популярные ˅

 **Алисса Гомез** [2 часа назад]

РОФЛ ничего смешнее я не видела

_Посмотреть все 24˅_

**шмешнойкоткукольныйдомикреактивнаяпилотесса** [54 минуты назад]

ИКР типа, че ваще с ней не так хахахаха

 **Рене Дьябло-Спенсер** [52 минуты назад]

Пффф сделала мой день ТВХ

 **DBCMN** [час назад]

Такое... разрешено на Ютьюбе??? Уносите ноги, боги Ютьюба ее покарают.

_Посмотреть все 12˅_

**Кузина Тейлор Свифт** [12 минут назад]

Я ОРУ

 **Слизерпуффкогтиндор** [12 минут назад]

Слишком рано, чувак. Слишком рано.

 **ЛимонныйКоп** [10 часов назад]

Вызывайте полицию, народ, вы только что стали свидетелями убийства.

_Посмотреть все 13˅_

**ЙОЛОЛОЛ** [9 часов назад]

Я хочу вымыть глаза с мылом

 **Ядовитая Бессердечная Тварь** [9 часов назад]

Да вы что, на хрен, издеваетесь? О каком убийстве идет речь? Да она трепалась, как идиотка. То, что ее опубликовал По в своем твиттере — просто чистая удача, и как свидетеля настоящего убийства, это меня оскорбляет.

 **Эйприл Сарготта** [9 часов назад]

 **\+ Ядовитая Бессердечная Тварь** Ты черт возьми что вообще несешь? По ее ретвитнул потому что видео забавное понятно ты похоже не в своем уме. И насчет того убийства может пора обратиться к специалисту......

— Рей, ты меня слышишь? — голос Финна эхом раздавался в трубке.

— Да, я тебя слушаю.

Рей включила громкую связь:

— Мне удалось найти кое-что интересное.

— Отлично, потому что у меня ничего нет. Я зашел в Тамблер, Твиттер, Реддит, Инстаграм. Кроме чего-то о ком-то по имени По.

— Финн, ты такой необразованный дикарь. Речь о По Дэмероне, ради всего святого. Ты как-то сказал, что он ничего так, помнишь?

Она не могла понять, как вообще можно было не вспомнить По Дэмерона, самого привлекательного блогера на Ютьюбе, причем в буквальном смысле слова.

— А, тот самый По Дэмерон. Какое у него имя пользователя на Твиттере?

— Боже, от тебя никакого толку.

— Полегче!

Рей его проигнорировала и сама зашла в Твиттер. Число ее фолловеров ожидаемо взлетело вверх, но она не обращала внимания ни на уведомления, ни на... несколько сотен новых подписчиков. Она вспомнила, что не проверила их общее число. Были ли, собственно, новые подписчики или ее посчитали знаменитостью-однодневкой?

Тряхнув головой, она вернулась к поиску По Дэмерона. Ей не составило труда отыскать его аккаунт, принимая в расчет то, что она следила практически за каждым его шагом на Твиттере, пытаясь бороться с одержимостью: лайкать каждое опубликованное им селфи. Оставив эту прерогативу за Инстаграмом.

Ее видео не было первым постом на стене По. Среди нескольких случайных твитов глубокого содержания и немногочисленных ретвитов на видеоблоги других популярных Ютьюберов, она, конечно же, заметила тот роковой твит, опубликованный По в первой половине дня.

По Дэмерон @poedameron · 11 часов назад

нашел это видео в своих рекомендациях и смеялся до упада. всем рекомендую.

Дальше последовали: куча плачущих эмоджи и ссылка на ее видеоролик, а также несколько сотен ретвитов и еще больше лайков. Она какое-то время задумчиво смотрела на экран, пока, наконец, не отвлеклась на голос Финна.

— Рей? Ты его нашла?

— Угу, — прошептала почти неразличимо она.

— Мне действительно очень жаль, Рей. Я понятия не имел.

Рей вздохнула:

— Ты не виноват. Я по-идиотски себя повела и должна это принять.

— Ты все еще хочешь удалить видео? Я могу это сделать прямо сейчас.

Прежде чем ответить, она долго молчала, пытаясь собраться с мыслями по поводу произошедшего. Хотя, это было очень непросто. Ей никогда не удасться полностью смириться с тем, что произошло.

— Нет. Не удаляй.

— Уверена?

— Да, его посмотрело столько народу, что если я его удалю, могут возникнуть вопросы. Я, пожалуй... притворюсь, что так задумано.

— Притворишься?

— На время.

Финн на мгновение засомневался:

— Эта идея... не кажется мне хорошей.

Рей улыбнулась уголком рта, притягивая к груди колени. Она понимала, что ей был брошен вызов. Даже одна мысль о котором подогревала ее азарт настолько, что Финну и не снилось.

— Я все осознаю.

***

Рей любила Ютьюб. Она любила его больше, чем настоящую жизнь, а иногда больше, чем саму себя. Она следила за каналами некоторых видеоблогеров с две тысячи седьмого года, когда ни у кого не было хорошего контента, и все было в новинку. Тогда было очень мало каналов и еще меньше интересных видео, но один канал всегда выделялся на фоне остальных и принадлежал кому-то по имени Кайло Рен.

Кайло Рен был интересным. Никто не мог привязать его ни к определенной нише, ни к бренду. Весь контент выбирался случайно, и никто никогда не знал, каким окажется его очередное видео. Но это и была одна из причин, которая делала его особенным.

Рей всегда выкраивала время, чтобы посмотреть живые трансляции Кайло. Несмотря на то, что ей приходилось частенько бодрствовать до двух часов ночи и того позже. Но, даже сидя в пижаме, с чашкой попкорна на коленях, когда первая половина трансляции почти закончилась, ей пришло осознание того, что это событие стало лучшим за всю неделю.

— _Папочка_ , — говорит Амелия.

— Спасибо, Амелия, я это ценю.

Кайло лежал поперек кровати, просматривая сообщения в чате в реальном времени; его рука подпирала подбородок.

Рей просто смотрела и улыбалась. Сегодня вечером сообщения в чате менялись быстро — как всегда, доминировал непрерывный поток из восклицаний и эмоджи. Но Кайло неплохо со всем справлялся и никогда не жаловался.

— _Расскажи об одном интересном событии этой недели_ , — просит... Пинки226.

Он засмеялся:

— Ну, на этой неделе мне пришлось купить другу подарок на новоселье. Очевидно, что я дурак и не представляю, что дарят на новоселье нормальные люди, так что, естественно, я приобрел три бутылки дешевого вина. Не просто вина, а дешевого пойла.

Он расхохотался:

— Никогда не поручайте мне покупать хорошие подарки, потому что я попросту не в состоянии.

Рей невольно заулыбалась, хоть ее глаза и начинали слипаться от усталости. Не известно, убаюкивал ли ее голос Кайло или тот факт, что на часах было почти три часа ночи, но она почти не обращала на это внимания.

— Ладно, хм, следующий вопрос.

— _Ты смотрел новое видео По Дэмерона?_ — спрашивает СараГ.

Глаза Рей широко распахнулись.

— О, его самое последнее видео? Да, конечно. Все же, ему пора прекращать баловаться с ножами. Я такое не одобряю.

Кайло замолчал, выбирая следующий вопрос, и Рей вздохнула с облегчением.

— _Кайло, к разговору о По, ты видел видеоролик, ссылкой на который, он поделился в Твиттере?_

На минуту замолчав, он задумчиво уставился на ближайшую к нему стену:

— Да, вообще-то видел.

Рей чуть не поперхнулась попкорном:

— Черт. Елки-палки.

Ночь должна была пройти совершенно не так. С момента публикации злополучного видео, прошло почти три дня.

Она не хотела, чтобы шумиха совсем утихала, но и никогда бы не допустила мысли, что Кайло мог посмотреть ее видео.

— Что я о нем думаю? Хм, я не буду вам врать, оно показалось мне... наивным?

К лицу Рей прилила краска, пока Кайло продолжал:

— Нет, я знаю, о чем говорит эта девушка, но у меня складывается ощущение, что ей не совсем понятен концепт Ютьюба. Ну, не все же добиваются успеха, и если у тебя плохой контент, ну что ж, тебе не повезло. Маленьким чувствительным девочкам совсем не место в нашем жестоком мире.

Первоначальное смущение Рей уступило место чему-то иному. Ни с того, ни с сего, ей стало невыносимо смотреть на Кайло Рена, даже через экран. Он только что плюнул ей в душу, оскорбил все, над чем она так упорно работала.

Скинув с колен ноутбук, она с силой его захлопнула.

— Черт, — прошипела она, впиваясь ногтями в голову. — Чертов Кайло Рен меня оскорбил, захаял содержимое моего канала. Да как так-то...

Ее отвлек звонок Финна, который, казалось, почувствовал ее негодование. Или так, или он тоже следил за живой трансляцией. Она так и не взяла трубку.

Рей сжала руки в кулаки, отшвыривая от себя чашку с попкорном. Она никогда бы не подумала, что Кайло Рен, мужчина, с которым ей даже никогда не доводилось встречаться лично, мог узнать о ее существовании и, тем более, оказался способен каким-то образом ей навредить. Но вот же он, унижает ее перед тысячами зрителей.

Рей не знала многого в жизни, но одно она знала точно: она ненавидела Кайло Рена.


	2. Неблаготворное воздействие кофеина

2017

***

Каждая ежегодная поездка на ВидКон немного отличалась от предыдущей. Номера в гостиницах стали уютнее, аудитория увеличилась, ну а сам процесс шел тяжелее и изнурительнее. Но ей все же нравилось. Она с удовольствием знакомилась с фанатами, участвовала в мероприятиях и встречалась с другими Ютьюберами. Такие конференции всегда проходили весело, пусть даже по их завершению, она и спала два дня без просыпу.

— Всем привет! С вами находится ваша подружка, Рей, но я не одна, у меня два особенных гостя!

Она стояла с камерой в руках у окна, в номере своей гостиницы. Она медленно повернулась, чтобы все увидели двух людей, сидевших у нее на диване.

— Вы все помните Финна и Роуз, так ведь?

Финн улыбнулся, его глаза все еще прожигали зажатый в руке телефон.

— Совершенно очевидно, что я лучше всех на Ютьюбе.

— Вызов принят, — сказала Роуз, устроившаяся рядом с ним и тоже уткнувшаяся носом в телефон. — Еще посмотрим, кто кого.

Рей звонко рассмеялась и направила камеру на себя:

— Перед вами всеми любимые видеоблогеры, Роуз Тико и «Погреши с Финном».

— Подписывайтесь! — закричал Финн, и Рей снова сфокусировала на нем камеру.

Роуз фыркнула:

— Не подписывайтесь на его канал. Он же «мусорщик».

— У меня такой имидж, которому нужно соответствовать.

Финн задорно подмигнул, глядя в камеру, и вскочил на ноги, в прыжке перемахивая через диван, чтобы подобраться ближе к объективу.

— Каждую неделю я публикую видеоролики о всякой ерунде, до которой никому нет дела, а еще веду еженедельную прямую трансляцию.

Рей залилась смехом и отвернула камеру.

— Прекрати! Никаких промо!

— Подписывайтесь на меня! Я требую признания и внимания.

Он потянулся схватить камеру за объектив, но Рей успела вовремя ее отдернуть, буквально в последнюю секунду.

— Помогите!

На этом слове трансляция оборвалась.

Финн раздраженно хмыкнул:

— Рей, ты все испортила, мои бесстыдные мольбы о внимании так и пройдут незамеченными. Да как ты могла?

Рей игриво толкнула его обратно на диван:

— Прошу меня извинить, Финниган.

Он вздохнул:

— Мы знаем друг друга десять лет, Рей, _десять_ , а ты все шутки шутишь. Мне нужна психологическая помощь.

Он повернулся к Роуз:

— Роуз, Рей меня обижает.

Рей даже не посмотрела в их сторону.

— Рей, прекрати издеваться над Финном. Иначе он будет мне на тебя жаловаться до окончания ВидКона. И каждому фанату, готовому его выслушать.

Финн недовольно нахмурился:

— И вовсе я не жалуюсь. Я взрослый человек, я вас умоляю.

— Ты не способен самостоятельно постирать одежду, смотришь «Мой маленький пони». Роуз посмотрела на него и добавила: — Ты даже не «брони», тебе просто нравится мультсериал.

— Классный же мультсериал, не наезжай, понятно?

Рей присела рядом с ним:

— Признай, Финн. Без нас ты бы не справился.

— Ну-ну, я отпишусь от вас во всех соцсетях. И в этот раз я не шучу.

Рей, смеясь, покачала головой. С тех пор, как они познакомились на Тамблере в 2007 году, еще молодыми и зелеными, он постоянно угрожал от нее отписаться, после каждого репоста ужасных фан-артов ежа Соника с прямыми ссылками на его профиль. Зарегистрировавшись на Ютьюбе, они продолжили оправлять друг другу видеоролики через функцию Тамблера «спросить», а позже стали публиковать посты в Твиттере.

Несмотря на многочисленные угрозы, он так никогда и не перестал числиться в ее подписчиках (хотя, несколько раз и добавлял ее в черный список в Скайпе).

Рей уже была готова ответить, когда услышала стук в дверь. Она подпрыгнула и практически рванула к двери, распахивая ее настежь. Проанализировав ситуацию, она пришла к выводу, что эта идея была недальновидной, учитывая, что за дверью мог притаиться какой-нибудь отчаянный фанат, поэтому она и вздохнула с облегчением, когда увидела перед собой не кого иного, как По Дэмерона с бутылкой вина в руке.

— По! Ты все-таки пришел!

Она придержала дверь, чтобы тот мог без труда войти в комнату.

Знакомство с По Дэмероном стало одним из самых знаменательных событий в ее жизни. Если бы не он, все было бы совсем, как пять лет назад: работа официантки за мизерный оклад, одинокая жизнь в грязной маленькой квартирке в районе Пекхэм — ни высшего образования, ни денег на хороший шампунь.

Он прошел мимо нее и поставил вино на стол.

— Разве я мог не прийти. Я никогда не упустил бы случая затусить со своими закадычными приятелями.

Он приобнял Рей.

Финн подорвался с дивана, инсценировано держась за сердце:

— Приятели? По, я думал, у нас все серьезно.

— Ну, перепихнулись пару раз, Финни, не гони лошадей.

В знак протеста Роуз вскинула руку:

— Прошу не обсуждать похождения моего парня с тобой, По, в моем присутствии.

По потянул Рей на диван, уютно втискивая между собой и Финном, от чего Роуз пересела на стул рядом с ними.

— И какие у нас планы на эти замечательные выходные? — поинтересовался По, вытаскивая из кармана телефон и открывая календарь. — Надеремся в зюзю?

Роуз нашла его взглядом:

— Пожалуйста, больше никогда не говори «в зюзю».

Рей рассмеялась.

— У меня на большую часть выходных, вроде как, запланировано посещение стендов, беседы в стиле вопрос-ответ и встречи с фанатами, а оставшееся время я посвящу сну. Кроме того, после прошлогодней конвенции «СитСи», разве мы не договорились больше не надираться «в зюзю»?

Она плохо помнила все подробности, впрочем, ее затуманенную алкоголем голову посетила мысль, что после парочки коктейлей она резво отплясывала на коленях какого-то британца, имя которого она, к счастью, так и не запомнила. Вечер закончился в постели, куда Рей, Финн, По и Роуз упали вместе, завалившись прямо в одежде, и мгновенно вырубились от навалившегося на них жесточайшего похмелья.

По ухмыльнулся:

— Ты права. С коктейлями лучше не шутить. Тебе категорически запрещено принимать серьезные решения, когда ты пьяна, как сапожник. Но все же, однажды тебе подфартило.

Лицо Рей побледнело, и она поспешила спрятаться за диванной подушкой.

— Мы не упоминаем об этом в слух.

По громко захохотал:

— Эй, всего лишь намекаю.

— И все же, у Рей самый топовый контент на Ютьюбе, — заметил Финн, толкая ее в бок локтем. — Странно, что несмотря на стойкую неприязнь, запись все же не удалили, но, откровенно говоря, все это просто подарок судьбы. Тебе стоит почаще выкладывать «пьяные» ролики. Аудитория такое точно оценит.

— У меня уже есть опыт записи живого видео в поддатом состоянии, и вам прекрасно известно, чем все закончилось.

— То видео, что было выведено из ротации администрацией Ютьюба, после твоих жалоб на «долбанную жизнь несостоявшейся блатной крали-одиночки, которой не хватало даже на шоколадку из торгового автомата».

Рей захихикала:

— Буквально три четверти моих роликов «обесценены». Ничего нового. Боги Ютьюба ко мне не благосклонны.

— Да уж, — согласился По, самозабвенно стуча по кнопкам телефона. — Все только и ждут, когда ты удалишь свой канал и все, что с ним связано.

— Не правда.

Все уставились на нее.

— Ладно, может и так. Самую малость. Но от меня так просто не отделаешься. И Ютьюб вырвет мой жалкий контент только из моих окоченевших пальцев.

Роуз протяжно вздохнула и встала, отправляя телефон в карман и направляясь к двери. Она сжала дверную ручку и оглянулась.

— Ну же, ребята. Становится скучно. Давайте сходим вниз и погуляем с коллегами по цеху. Вам прекрасно известно, как нежно я вас всех люблю, но мне совсем не хочется сидеть взаперти до самого окончания ВидКона.

Рей не хотела соглашаться, но ей пришлось смириться. Хоть она и любила приезжать в Анахайм, но большая часть времени действительно проходила в отеле за разговорами с друзьями. У нее не было возможности часто встречаться со всеми в реале, поэтому она, как правило, забывала обо всем остальном, кроме работы.

— Ты как всегда права.

Рей встала с дивана и попыталась стащить с сиденья Финна и По. Парни недовольно замычали и принялись уворачиваться.

— Эй, ладно вам, пойдем проветримся и себя побалуем, к концу недели от людей будет не протолкнуться. Скоро нам будет не до этого.

Финн закатил глаза:

— Я шестой раз в Анахайме, Рей. Я живу в Лос-Анджелесе. Я все видел.

— А почему бы тебе и Роуз не сходить вместе? — предложил По, не переключая внимания от телефона. — Устройте себе девчачьи посиделки или что там у вас. Мы с Финном зависнем в номере. Я давненько его не видел.

Роуз уже была одной ногой в дверях, когда сказала:

— Не вздумай приставать к моему парню, По. Идем, Рей.

Рей схватила переносную камеру, помахала на прощание Финну и По и бросилась вслед за Роуз, которая быстрой походкой шла по коридору, не останавливаясь, удалялась все дальше и дальше. После неудачной попытки опрометью пуститься ей вслед, она сдалась и начала съемку, направляя камеру на себя. Ее губы растянулись в деланной улыбке.

— Привет, это опять я. Я шагаю по коридору гостиницы, а на часах три часа дня. Почему, спросите вы? А все потому, что Роуз позвала меня прогуляться, а потом бросила в холле, исчезнув без следа. И теперь я стараюсь не быть тем бессовестным постояльцем, который всех тревожит. Но мне повезло, в гостинице полно видеоблогеров, и на меня не посмотрят, как на полоумную.

Замолчав на некоторое время, она опустила камеру по пути к лифту. Она ехала с незнакомцами, за исключением еще одного видеоблогера, показавшегося ей смутно знакомым. Светловолосый подросток, типичный представитель сообщества, о котором она что-то слышала и чьи ролики мельком видела на Ютьюбе.

На входе в лифт она заметила, что глаза подростка расширились, прежде чем тот отвел взгляд. В подобных ситуация ей до сих пор становилось не по себе. Пять лет назад она была абсолютно никем, пустым местом, а сейчас превратилась в позорный мем. Мем, у которого было без малого восемь миллионов подписчиков.

Она, по воле случая, вышла из лифта на одном этаже с тем самым блогером. Рей ее остановила, дружелюбно улыбаясь — подсознательно избегая неприятностей, ведь ей совсем не хотелось «заманивать детей конфетами».

— Привет, у тебя канал на Ютьюбе, верно?

Девочка остолбенела от ужаса:

— А-ага.

— Я на него заходила. «СмертьЧерезФанфик»?

Ее глаза округлились от удивления:

— Божечки, ты и вправду меня знаешь?

— Это как посмотреть. Ты знаешь, кто я такая?

У нее вырвался неловкий смешок:

— Да, конечно. Кто же не знает? Ты Рей, а «Лучик Света» — один из моих самых любимых каналов.

Когда Рей слышала подобные признания, ее сердце щемило. Каждый раз, как первый. Может, ей просто нравилось тешить собственное эго, но ее радость была искренней.

— Спасибо. Я очень тебе признательна. Я тоже твоя фанатка! Я постоянно смотрю твой канал.

— Правда?

Голос девочки, по имени Аманда, если она ничего не путала, перешел на пронзительный визг.

— Конечно!

Рей достала из кармана телефон.

— Сделаем селфи?

— Ч-что? Со мной, ты не шутишь?

Рей открыла в телефоне приложение с фотокамерой.

— Разумеется. У меня не так много времени на общение с другими видеоблогерами. Возможно, мы больше не увидимся, почему бы не взять от жизни все, согласна?

Она сжимала в руках телефон с открытой камерой.

— Ты не против?

Аманда моргнула и подошла ближе к Рей. Рей нащелкала фотографий на камеру телефона и только потом улыбнулась.

Девочка уже вытаскивала собственный мобильник.

— Можно и на мой?

Рей кивнула, и Аманда сделала несколько фотографий в разных ракурсах и отстранилась.

— А, спасибочки! Мне пора, но надеюсь, что мы как-нибудь снова пересечемся или, может, даже посотрудничаем, если я окажусь в Лондоне.

Рей улыбнулась:

— Обязательно.

Аманда убежала в припрыжку, а Рей почувствовала ладонь на своем плече. Она, даже не глядя, знала, кто это.

— Ты на нее подписана? — поинтересовалась Роуз, с любопытством разглядывая удаляющуюся девочку.

— Нет.

***

Гостиница, в которой разместили участников ВидКона, не создавала впечатление роскоши и шика, но все же была неплохого уровня и функциональности. Рей нравилось торчать у стойки регистрации, сталкиваться время от времени с фанатами и любоваться солнечным днем, не выходя на солнцепек. Подобная атмосфера спокойствия сохранится до конца недели, и она вряд ли сможет ей насладиться до следущей конференции «ВидКон» в будущем году.

Рей до сих пор держала в руках камеру для влогов, порой записывая, пока кто-нибудь ее не прерывал. Постояльцы и видеоблогеры все прибывали. Время близилось к полуночи, и смена часовых поясов все больше давала о себе знать. Роуз ушла пару часов назад, Рей тогда допивала третью чашку кофе. Она планировала бодрствовать до полуночи, чтобы акклиматизироваться, что оказалось не так-то просто.

— Да, — сказала она, обращаясь напрямую к камере в руках. — Я, возможно, умираю внутри или типа того, но все отлично, понимаете? Я для вас стараюсь. А появится ли у меня зависимость от кофеина — дело десятое.

Она разгуливала по почти опустевшему вестибюлю гостиницы — за исключением случайных прохожих. Парочка блогеров ютилась по углам, так же как и она, записывая видео. Ей приходилось тихо говорить, не повышая голоса.

— В ближайшие дни у меня намечается очень плотный график. Куча интересных панелей и бесед. Хоть завтра посплю подольше, так что ура! Все, мне пора сворачиваться. Кажется, меня начинает трясти от передозировки кофеина, зрелище не из приятных, уж поверьте. Так что, спокойной ночи, мои хорошие!

Рей выключила видеокамеру и развернулась, с такой силой врезавшись во что-то, что она выронила оборудование.

— Черт!

Вдвоем они потянулись поднять камеру с пола, но незнакомец внезапно отпрянул. Рей выпрямилась.

— Мне так... — умолкнув на полуслове, она встретившись с ним взглядом.

На его лице не было даже намека на улыбку, он возвышался над ней, как скала.

— Ну и ну, какие люди.

— Кайло. Ей не удалось скрыть горечь в голосе: — Посмотрите-ка, кто явился.

Он ухмыльнулся.

В ее жилах закипела кровь.

— Ну-ну, Рей. Веди себя прилично, договорились?

Как же она ненавидела его насмешливую, напыщенную улыбку. Ее бесило в нем абсолютно все.

— Что тебе от меня нужно или ты и дальше будешь пялиться на меня, как идиот?

Между ними повисла тишина, во время которой они не сводили взгляда с лиц друг друга, пока Кайло не рассмеялся: — Справедливо. Повернувшись к ней спиной, он потащил чемодан к стойке регистрации: — До встречи завтра и в четверг.

— В четверг? — переспросила она.

У нее не было никаких планов с _ним_ пересекаться, пусть даже на вечеринке. Лишь пара дискуссий и встреч с фанатами вечером того же дня.

Бросив взгляд через плечо, он немного покопался в сумке и вручил ей смятый клочок бумаги. На мгновение заколебавшись, она все-таки решила пробежаться глазами по содержимому листа.

— Это ведь просто состав и очередность панелей.

Кайло закатил глаза:

— Может, если бы ты хоть иногда интересовалась не только собой, Рей, то заметила бы, что я буду тебя сопровождать на мероприятие в этот четверг.

Она почувствовала, как по ее лицу разлилась краска. Она еще не решила, что было хуже всего, тот факт, что он впервые вместе с ней примет участие в конференции или то, что он только что назвал ее самовлюбленной. Скорее всего, без преувеличения можно сказать, что и то, и другое, одновременно.

Вместо того, чтобы взять всю ответственность на себя и признаться, что, на самом деле, она не просмотрела список делегатов, Рей скомкала бумагу в тугой шар и бросилась к лифту, не оглядываясь на Кайло, даже после его настойчивых требований вернуть распечатку.

— Распечатай новую! — прокричала она в ответ.

Она обычно не потворствовала воровству, но все зашло слишком далеко. Она не позволит Кайло Рену снова сделать из нее посмешище.

Лифт медленно полз вверх, до ее этажа. Ее разместили на шестом, куда поселили и многих других видеоблогеров. Когда двери лифта наконец-то открылись, вместо того, чтобы побежать в свой номер и швырнуть на пол покупную вазу стоимостью в десять фунтов стерлингов, она направилась в номер Финна. Если и не всласть выговориться, то хотя бы разбить вазу Финна и свалить вину на него. Так или иначе, казалось, что идея была в самом деле славной.

Она предположила, что, к тому времени, большинство постояльцев-блогеров уже заснет (даже те, кто частенько страдали бессонницей), поэтому она даже не старалась сбавить шаг. Продолжая сжимать комок бумаги в руке, Рей стала с силой ломиться в дверь Финна. Было больно, но она не обращала на это никакого внимания. У нее имелись дела поважнее.

Финн открыл дверь после пятнадцати секундного стука. Он стоял в пижаме, а в комнате царила темнота. Рей поняла, что ей, вероятно, не стоило так упрямо таранить дверь, но приберегла свои извинения на потом.

— Ну какого черта, Рей? — пробормотал Финн сонным голосом.

 _— «Ведь не мог же он так давно уснуть, или мог?»_ — подумала она.

Рей протиснулась мимо него в номер. Его номер был поскромнее, чем ее — небольшая гостиная, телевизор и одна спальня, но вполне пригодным для жизни.

— У меня срочное дело, прости.

Финн со вздохом закрыл дверь, направляясь в гостиную, чтобы зажечь свет.

— Ладно, что случилось? А то пойдут слухи, что мы с тобой закрутили интрижку.

— Да замолчи ты.

Она разжала пальцы, разгладила лист бумаги и протянула его Финну.

— Все из-за этого.

Он взял бумажку и на секунду замолчал, читая.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Это же просто состав панелей.

— И я так подумала, нет, ты только посмотри на второй список делегатов в четверг.

Он не сразу смог его найти, а когда отыскал, его глаза расширились от удивления.

— Кайло Рен? Ты не шутишь?

Рей кивнула и запустила пальцы в волосы.

— Знаю, знаю. Я думаю, тот, кто его составлял — не самый большой умник, потому что я ни за какие коврижки не стану терпеть таких, как он, да я его в клочья порву. Ты же сам понимаешь, Финн.

— Послушай, может, все пройдет не так уж плохо, — сказал Финн.

Рей фыркнула.

— Я серьезно. Просто не обращай на него внимания. Веди себя по-взрослому.

Рей взяла лист из рук Финна и засмотрелась на имя «Кайло».

— Ты не понимаешь, Финн, _это выше моих сил_. Он постоянно бросает в мой адрес неоднозначные намеки, которые не все улавливают, но мне то все известно! А я не могу отплатить ему той же монетой.

— Успокойся, Рей, — сказал Финн, положив руки ей на плечи. — Все будет хорошо. Не позволяй ему взять верх. Он только и ждет удобного случая. Не теряй бдительности. Ты же знаешь, что в ближайшее время он не изменится, так что пусть и дальше ведет себя, как ребенок, ну а ты веди себя, как подобает взрослой. Тебе все будут благодарны.

Рей вздохнула:

— Да, возможно, ты прав. Но я по-прежнему не в восторге от подобной перспективы. Я так ждала этой конференции.

— Не дай ему все испортить. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он победил.

Рей пристально смотрела на распечатку, проводя пальцами по краям бумаги.

— Уж поверь мне, я не собираюсь.

***

XXXМУСОРЩИКXXX @trashhy · 21 минут назад

буду позже на #Видкон2017 мне не терпится затусить со своими интернет-корешами!

⏐ Фазма⏐ @phasmatic · 19 минут назад

Приехала на #Видкон2017 Номер — шикарный. Не могу дождаться начала недели.

Аманда К. Бедуза @deathbyfanfic · 19 минут назад

Встретила сегодня Рей @reyflight! Она такая милая!

Пепе @jesuslovesyou · 18 минут назад

#Видкон2017 уже начинает раздражать. Анахайм сносно выглядит только в это время года. Все в угоду вечно ноющему поколению. Печально.

Марблс @Marblesforthewin · 17 минут назад

Так рада оказаться на #Видкон2017

Реми Виш @wimpytongue · 15 минут назад

Надеюсь, нам не придется снова терпеть бесталанного прошлогоднего ведущего на #Видкон2017. Боже упаси.

Кайли Кендалл @brimingtongirls · 16 минут назад

Жаль, что я не на #Видкон2017 в этом году будет жарко, уж поверьте

Сара Геллер @sarahg · 13 минут назад

Заметила Рей @reyoflight и Кайло Рена @kyloren на #Видкон2017 Интересно, что они делают вместе...


	3. Конец света приходит с попкорном и пропуском за кулисы

Рей проснулась в четверг от трезвона будильника, невыспавшаяся, с больной головой. Ситуация напоминала давние события, хотя отсутствовал алкоголь, способный хоть как-то заглушить боль. Вообще-то, она отказалась от алкогольных напитков, которые подавали на вечеринке по случаю открытия конференции, в пользу яблочного сока и фруктового пунша. Хотя, в принципе, они предназначались для несовершеннолетних.

Нет, головная боль не унималась потому, что она уснула всего два часа назад.

К шести утра солнце начало восходить на горизонте. Рей застонала, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, отчаянно желая оказаться дома, в своей дрянной квартирке в районе Пэкхем. Так всегда бывало на второй день, и она могла поклясться, что по крайней мере десять блогеров испытывали подобные чувства.

Спустя еще минуту, пережив все пять стадий горя, Рей потянулась к будильнику на телефоне, чтобы отключить, пока тот продолжал надрываться нервирующим звоном. Закрыв подушкой уши, она схватила телефон, внутренне проклиная все на свете:

— Долбанное мобильное приложение с глюками.

Спустя минуту или две безуспешной возни с приложением, Рей вообще отключила будильник в телефоне и отшвырнула мобильный на тумбочку. Через десять минут Рей усилием воли подняла себя с кровати и, со слипшимися от сна глазами, спотыкаясь, побрела в ванную комнату, не испытывая ни малейшего желания жить. Стоя под струями воды в душе, она смотрела вникуда и, только ковыляя по коридору в компании Финна, почувствовала, что наконец начала понемногу просыпаться.

— Ты в порядке, Рей? — в голосе Финна слышалась усталость, но не настолько сильная, как у нее. Он шел, держа в одной руке кофе, а в другой — кексик. Рей сразу положила глаз на кексик.

Рей посмотрела на него измученными глазами:

— За последние три дня я спала не больше четырех часов. А ты сам как думаешь?

Финн остановился на полпути, поперхнувшись кексиком:

— Блин, Рей, и почему? Это никуда не годится.

Она пожала плечами:

— Ты же знаешь, что я мало сплю. Думаю, во всем виноваты нервы. ВидКон меня всегда изматывал.

Они сели в пустой лифт, несмотря на ранний час Рей не покидало ощущение, что им непременно предстоит столкнуться с чокнутыми супер-фанатам, одержимыми идеей оказаться первыми в очереди — все ради встречи с приглашенными звездами.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, не беспокойся.

Финн нажал кнопку первого этажа, лифт загудел и поехал вниз.

— Только будь осторожна, ладно? Нельзя допустить повторения событий ВидКона образца 2013 года.

Рей передернуло от ужаса:

— Нельзя говорить об этом вслух. Ничего со мной не случится, честное слово.  
Я и в Лондоне отосплюсь, побездельничаю. Займусь собой.

Финн мотнул головой:

— Как скажешь.

Только он потянулся, чтобы откусить кусочек, как Рей, словно коршун, налетела и вырвала кексик из его рук.

— Ну, Рей!

Она отщипнула кусок, старательно жуя:

— Финн, мы заключили соглашение: стать первыми подписчиками друг у друга, пожениться, если к сорока годам никого не встретим и всегда делиться едой. Таков уговор. Иначе никакого баланса не достичь, ты же сам понимаешь.

Финн выдернул обратно свой кексик и толкнул ее локтем:

— Теперь я жалею, что много лет тому назад подписался на тебя на Тамблере.

— Добро пожаловать в реальную жизнь, Финниган.

Они замолчали на некоторое время. Финн задумчиво жевал кексик, Рей смотрела в пустоту, а лифт стремительно ехал вниз.

— Ты как, Рей? — спросил Финн, просверливая ее глазами.

Она только пожала плечами, теребя край футболки:

— Наверное, в норме.

— Хочешь, поделюсь кофе? У тебя усталый вид.

Рей слегка улыбнулась и позволила ему себя угостить. Он никогда не понимал ее до конца, но всегда старался поддержать и успокоить, и за это она была ему благодарна. Отпив маленький глоток кофе, она поморщилась от количества сахара в напитке. Все кофейные эксперименты Финна в Старбаксе неумолимо заканчивались неудачей.

— Господи, Финн, какой смысл пить кофе, если он по вкусу слаще сиропа.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Финн закатил глаза:

— Я совсем не виноват в том, что тебе нравится черный кофе.

— Не нравится мне черный кофе. Я люблю, когда напиток по вкусу напоминает кофе, — пробормотала она, шагая из лифта вслед за Финном. — И к тому же, ты так заработаешь себе сердечный приступ.

— Я, пожалуй, рискну.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы продолжить пререкания, но так и застыла, когда чья-то рука обхватила ее плечи.

— А вот и она, Ютьюбер века.

— По, отвали от меня, пожалуйста. Сейчас 6:30 утра.

По засопел:

— Как ты меня узнала?

— Ты пахнешь, как модель из рекламы «Акс». Причем, не в лучшем смысле слова.

— Оу, — ответил По, отпуская ее из своих рук и дружески хлопая по спине. — Неужели настолько плохо? Я попросил Роуз не брызгать на меня дезодорантом, но она такая злючка.

Финн повел бровью:

— Чем ты занимался с моей девушкой?

— Он стащил мою ручку.

Финн подпрыгнул и вскрикнул от неожиданности при виде Роуз, которая как раз выходила из лифта, попивая кофе и закусывая каким-то протеиновым батончиком.

— Мелкий гаденыш не хотел ее возвращать, поэтому мне пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры.

— Ты напугала меня до полусмерти и обпшикала спреем из-за ручки?

Роуз не спеша потягивала кофе:

— Да, именно так.

По закатил глаза и снова повернулся к Рей:

— Ты похожа на зомби на наркоте. Можешь обижаться. Он игриво подмигнул: — Все равно бы переспал.

Рей услышала, как Финн прыснул от смеха. Она не могла не согласиться, особенно учитывая, что у нее совсем не было времени накраситься — да, она действительно ужасно выглядела. Не то, чтобы она обычно парилась из-за отсутствия косметики.

— Спасибо, По, ты настоящий джентельмен. Тебя ждут великие дела.

— Заткнись, По, — пригрозила Роуз, легонько его пихая. — Вчера вечером, на церемонии открытия, Рей совсем не походила на наркоманку, так что все это не важно. Настоящие фанаты знают ее настоящую.

Рей на мгновение замолчала:

— Надо же, Роуз, твои слова чуть больше походят на комплимент, и в то же время — это правда.

— Ты действительно великолепно выглядела, Рей, — Финн забрал стаканчик с кофе из ее рук и поставил ей на голову; она рассмеялась. — Ну, очень трогательно, особенно после того, как ты набила огромный синяк на бедре, споткнувшись на лестнице эскалатора по пути в конференц-зал. Поистине чудесный опыт.

Рей схватила стаканчик с головы и, давясь, осушила за пару секунд, обжигаясь горячим кофе. В голове гудело. Вот вчера был денек, нет смысла отрицать. Утро прошло без эксцессов, не смотря на усталость, которая накопилась от бессонной ночи, но ближе к вечеру, на премьере по случаю открытия мероприятия «Ютьюб Онстейдж», Рей валилась с ног от усталости. Финну пришлось силком тащить ее из кровати, чтобы все-таки выбраться на вечеринку и потусоваться с другими видеоблогерами, и это решение, очевидно, обернулось роковой ошибкой.

По похлопал Рей по спине:

— Вот и охрана пожаловала. Ну что, пошли на ВидКон?

***

Рей терпеть не могла дискуссионные панели. Ее напрягала напряженная и неловкая атмосфера, где все напрямую зависело от модераторов и тем для обсуждения. Ее пугала непредсказуемость происходящего и тяготила неловкость от ожидания своей очереди — когда долго корпишь над микрофоном, особенно если другой делегат опережал тебя с ответом. Проще смотреть со стороны, чем самой участвовать.

Первая панель прошла лучше, чем она ожидала, но не без сучка и задоринки. Влогеры женского пола обсуждали карьеры и влиянии гендерной роли на стиль поведения на Ютьюбе. Большинство из них вело видеоблоги об уходе и красоте (эта сфера значительно отличалась от контента Рей), но среди участников присутствовало и несколько Ютьюберов, тематика чьих каналов варьировалась от видеоигр до комедийных скетчей.

Она почти не участвовала в дискуссиях, редким исключением стала пара брошенных комментариев — Рей предпочитала действовать именно так. Ей легко удавалось находить общий язык с камерой, ведь она представляла на ее месте доброго друга, всегда готового выслушать все, что ей хотелось рассказать. Друга, который никогда не перебивал и не смеялся над нелепыми ошибками.

Живая же аудитория — всегда настроена высказать свое мнение как о ней, так и о ее работе.

Когда все закончилось, она вздохнула с облегчением и провела большую часть оставшегося времени в зоне отдыха за кулисами, просматривая социальные сети на телефоне. Люди то приходили, то уходили, оставляя ее наедине с мыслями и интернетом.

Мартин Спарта @martysparta · 15 минут назад  
На #Видкон2017, встретился со своей любимкой Фазмой @phasmatic!!!

Сала Рами @salamirami · 15 минут назад  
Чесслово, в плане еды #Видкон2017 — просто бомба

Кар @xxxkarxxx · 13 минут назад  
Была на #Видкон2017, и, судя по всему, я двойник Роуз Тико @rosetico ……. со мной попросили сфоткаться, и я не смогла отказать ржунимагу

Ржачные Вечерние Новости @lolnewsatnight · 12 минут назад  
Камера засекла Рей с канала «Лучик Света» на #Видкон2017, падающей с эскалатора! Не обошлось без серьезных травм!!! Все подробности по ссылке http://bit.ly/IqT6zt

Рей с пунцовым лицом отключила телефон. Ей никогда не пережить произошедшего. Справедливости ради, она еще не оправилась от позора и общественного осуждения, когда все кому не лень и их матери обращались к ней не иначе как «унылая пьянчужка с Ютьюба». Ей было ужасно неприятно, но она смирилась с положением дел еще несколько лет назад, решив извлечь из ситуации максимальную выгоду.

Наилучшим выходом представлялось: собрать такое количество подписчиков, чтобы появился повод потешить самолюбие.

Возможно, она совершила не самый взвешенный поступок, но прошлого не вернешь, к тому же именно благодаря этому «инциденту» она сейчас — приглашенная гостья на ВидКоне, которая может спокойно лакомиться спонсорскими сладостями из ваз, расставленных на журнальных столиках, и валяться на ужасно неудобных диванах из Икеи. Даже несмотря на боль в спине, диванчик оказался на удивление уютным.

***

Рей совсем не планировала проспать большую часть второго дня ВидКона, не то чтобы кто-то переживал или возражал настолько рьяно, чтобы ее разбудить. По-настоящему провалившись в сон, Рей даже не подозревала, что вырубилась, пока не встрепенулась от звука хлопнувшей двери. Неудобно упав лицом в диван, она напускала повсюду слюней и проснулась с затекшими конечностями. Она уже была готова закрыть глаза и снова отключиться, но отвлеклась на вибрации телефона, отдававшиеся где-то в районе живота.

Рей недовольно застонала, пытаясь нашарить не слушающимися руками телефон, и сквозь потревоженное сонное состояние каким-то образом все-таки поднесла трубку к уху. Плотнее прижимая телефон к уху, она приняла вызов, даже не взглянув на определитель номера.

— Алло? — промямлила она.

— Рей, святые небеса!

Звонил Финн.

— Что еще я натворила?

— Где тебя черти носят? — произнес он на редкость совершенно серьезным тоном.

Она, наверное, знатно напортачила.

Рей села и обвела взглядом комнату, в которой находилась:

— Хм...

Совершенно точно, комната осталась прежней — той, в которой девушка уснула ранее, хоть она и не знала, где конкретно находилась. Побродив из помещения в помещение в поисках тихого уголка, она совершенно случайно набрела на комнату отдыха.

— А я могу ответить позже?

— Рей, о твоем местонахождении только что справлялся очень нервный и сердитый менеджер, прочесавший все этажи гребаного здания! У тебя панельное обсуждение через три минуты!

Ее глаза округлились, наконец стал виден весь ужас произошедшего.

— Черт! Как так? Я же поставила будильник.

Она отвела телефон от уха, чтобы среди приложений найти «будильник». Рей выругалась:

— Черт меня дернул отключить приложение сегодня утром, надо же, совсем вылетело из головы!

— Живо тащи сюда свой зад! Мне пора, потому что я сейчас опаздываю на _собственную_ панель. Сделай милость, поблагодари меня, маленькая ты...

Рей бросила трубку, заметив на полпути к двери, что ее кроссовки валялись на полу:

— Матерь божья!

Она проверила время на телефоне. _14:00_.

— Фиг с ним.

Схватив кроссовки, она выбежала из комнаты босиком.

Рей с трудом лавировала между людьми, обходя и перепрыгивая, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, куда направлялась. Она попыталась спрятать лицо, но так как за ней уже закрепилась репутация «дрянной девчонки»: настоящей психопатки, которая никогда _на самом деле_ не нарушала правил — не было никаких оснований бояться наказания. Ей потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы найти нужный конференц-зал, предварительно спросив дорогу у сбитой с толку, но посочувствовавшей ей женщины-менеджера, которая и ухом не повела при виде запрятанных под мышку кроссовок. Та, похоже, повидала в жизни всякого. _Помещение 210_. _Помещение 210_. Без конца повторяла она. Шел всего-то второй день ВидКона, а она уже успела испортить о себе впечатление.

Рей оказалась в помещении 210 в 14:16 дня, на пороге ее поприветствовала женщина, которая всем видом показывала, что вполне могла швырнуть вазу.

— Мне очень, очень жаль! — извинилась она, еще не отдышавшись от бега. В какой-то момент за ней даже гналась охрана, вероятно, приняв за полоумную фанатку в погоне за селфи со звездой.

— Я-Я уснула в комнате отдыха и забыла поставить будильник, и...

Женщина вскинула руку, прикрывая глаза и массажируя висок: — Просто войди внутрь. Она поймала взглядом висевшие в руках Рей кроссовки, затем босые ноги, но лишь тяжело вздохнула: — И, будь добра, обуйся.

Войдя в зал, Рей немедленно опустила взгляд, заметив, что помещение ломилось от присутствующих. Как и следовало ожидать. Хотя дискуссия шла исключительно между Ютьюберами, казалось, что все единодушно пришли к одному заключению. И, по правде говоря, ей было некого винить. Ведь здесь собрались самые популярные видеоблогеры.

Когда все взгляды устремились на Рей, ее лицо запылало. Она ненавидела подобные ситуации. На нее смотрели все без исключения: некоторые зрители аплодировали, большинство ничего не делали; но она кожей чувствовала исходившее от них раздражение.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто соизволил к нам присоединиться, — объявил модератор, указывая на нее рукой. — Внимание, попрошу вас поприветствовать Рей, которая... совсем припозднилась, однако теперь вся панель наконец-то в сборе.

Публика засмеялась, горло Рей перехватил болезненный спазм. Она волей-неволей посмеялась вместе со всеми, но и дураку понятно, что смех был притворным. Она заняла единственное свободное место; ее лицо все еще горело от стыда:

— П-Простите, я, эм, уснула.

Модератор улыбнулся. Рей пришлось наклониться к женщине, сидевшей на соседнем стуле, чтобы видеть его, как следует.

—Ах, да, старая добрая отговорка. А мы тут ломали головы, гадая, не снимаешь ли ты очередной пьяный шедевр.

Публика загалдела. Рей впилась ногтями в ткань джинсов. Она до сих пор не надела кроссовки.

— Нет... не сегодня.

— Так или иначе, — продолжил модератор, глядя на подготовленные карточки с вопросами. — На случай если наша красавица-Рей не ознакомилась с брошюрой, сегодняшнее обсуждение о том, как вы достигли популярности: пожалуйста, делитесь своими знаниями и советами с аудиторией. Давайте вернемся к Хаксу и дадим ему закончить. Вопрос касался...

Рей попробовала отключиться от внешнего шума, чтобы не строить из себя еще большую дурочку, но поезд давно ушел. У нее ничего не получалось, поэтому она вытащила мобильный, выключила звук и зашла в сообщения.

**Финну:**  
_Финн, я знаю, что ты сейчас занят, извини, что отвлекаю, я просто очень волнуюсь и не представляю, что мне делать???_

Рей ждала ответа, нервно постукивая по колену. Спустя минуту или около того она вспомнила, что перед дискуссиями Финн всегда отключал телефон. Она уже была готова сдаться и убрать мобильник, когда зажегся экран.

**От Финна:**  
_как ты там? успела?_

Рей выдохнула с облегчением.

**Финну:**  
_Нет. Я разнервничалась и выставила себя на посмешище. И теперь люди, наверное, думают, что мне все до лампочки._

**От Финна:**  
_уверен, что это не так_

**Финну:**  
_Не знаю, все хреново, просто хочу вернуться домой и уснуть. Я так устала._

**От Финна:**  
_мне жаль :( потерпи и не раскисай, попробуй не привлекать внимания_

Руки Рей дрожали уже не так сильно, когда она вновь подняла глаза на модератора, крепко сжимая телефон в руке. Разговор с Финном помог ей почувствовать себя ближе к людям, которые были ей по-настоящему дороги: Финн, Роуз и По, но сколько бы она не искала утешения, обмениваться сообщениями во время панели было невежливо. Тяжело вздыхая, она выключила телефон и оставила лежать на коленке, затем наклонилась, чтобы натянуть первый кроссовок.

— К следующему вопросу, — продекламировал модератор.

Рей не обращала на него никакого внимания, приковав взгляд к своим кроссовкам. Одной рукой девушка пыталась незаметно шнуровать обувь, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

— Насколько профессиональными были ваши видеоблоги примерно в тот период, когда вы обрели популярность, или, может, профессионализм пришел позже?

В зале послышались возгласы одобрения; Рей не потянулась к микрофону, принуждая себя слушать.

— В некоторой степени, — раздался голос.

Она напряглась.

Говорил Кайло Рен.

— Мой первый миллион подписчиков пришелся на... 2011 год, по-моему, тогда то и началась моя успешная карьера на Ютьюбе, — сообщал он.

Рей была рада, что он сидел на другом конце стола, от его непосредственной близости ей бы точно стало плохо.

— Тогда профессионализм не присутствовал в полной мере, потому что у меня не было имиджа, как такового — я просто развлекался.

 _— К черту твой дурацкий профессионализм, к черту твою третьесортную ринопластику_ , — хотела сказать она, завязывая шнурки.

— Сейчас мне приходится следить за каждым словом, потому что мое чувство юмора уже не то, что было, ну скажем, лет пять назад, когда я бросал неосторожные ремарки, за которые мне сейчас... неловко. Я знал, что мне следует вести себя по-деловому, но не знал как именно. Этому навыку нужно учиться.

Рей разобралась с одним кроссовком и принялась шнуровать другой.

 _— Чертов Кайло Рен, его тупая рожа и дурацкие разговоры, переоцененный кусок..._ — Оой! — Рей не удержала стопу, с _грохотом_ упав лицом вниз и ударив лоб. — Ублю..! — она так и не закончила предложение, потому что все взгляды снова устремились на нее. Ее щеки запылали.

Надо отдать Кайло должное, он не скривился от отвращения, на его лице застыла лишь небольшая усмешка: — Как я уже говорил... профессионализму нужно учиться. Он резко повернул голову в ее сторону, бросая по-настоящему язвительный взгляд: — Очень жаль, что _некоторым_ это не под силу.

И вот так, внутри нее что-то замкнулось. Ее трясло, из глаз градом катились слезы, она больше не могла себя сдерживать, как раньше. Присутствующие следили за каждым ее движением. Ее подловили в неподходящий момент, за который ей было стыдно. Спрятавшись за маской, Рей пыталась скрыть отражения тех сторон себя, которые отрицала и не желала знать. Но маска треснула, обнажив несовершенства, и ей это не понравилось.

Она поняла, что ее плечи двигались в такт всхлипам, когда почувствовала на своей спине чью-то руку: — Послушай, милая, с тобой все в порядке? Рука принадлежала женщине, сидевшей по-соседству. Рей подавила желание сбросить руку, ведь подобное поведение могло показаться грубым. Ей не хотелось унижаться еще сильнее.

Рей сжала руки в кулаки, затем вытерла лицо рукавом.

— Нет-нет, просто...

— Кайло, что ты несешь? — раздался голос из толпы с английским акцентом, как у нее.

Ему хватило такта, чтобы выглядеть виноватым:

— Я-мне...

Рей встала, оттолкнув стул. С красным, опухшим от слез лицом, не говоря ни слова. Схватив телефон, она вышла из помещения 210.

***

  
**[Ютьюберша Рей С Канала «Лучик Света» Истерит На Панели ВидКона СМОТРЕТЬ ПОЛНОЕ ВИДЕО]**

27,233 просмотров

Комментарии · 609

Популярные ˅

 **Амира Колман** [32 минуты назад]

душераздирающе

_посмотреть все 12˅_

**дьяблоплиз** [10 минут назад]

Епрст, в этом году ВидКон просто чума.

 **дидиби** [8 минут назад]

господи, дайте ей отдохнуть

 **Корам26** [26 минут назад]

Не могу поверить, что Рей разрыдалась……….. Надеюсь, она в порядке

_посмотреть все 4˅_

**Салли Джонс** [3 минуты назад]

ГОРЯЧИЕ СИНГЛЫ В ТВОЕМ РАЙОНЕ ЗДЕСЬ http://bit.ly/IqT6zt

 **Смерть Через Сплетни** [2 минуты назад]

Свали отсюда Салли

 **Шмекси Беки** [13 минут назад]

Ялежалпацталом какие к черту слезы на панели это же просто шутка. Астыньте, леди

_посмотреть все 10˅_

**Максэрикафорэва** [5 минут назад]

Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся? Она была яфно расстроена как некрасиво со стороны кайло так ее изводить

 **Шмекси Беки** [2 минуты назад]

*Ты явно не знакома с правописанием Ржунимагу

 **Мия Дельгадо** [11 минут назад]

Что за хрень!!! Я таааак зла. Как у Кайло вообще язык повернулся?!?!?! ВидКону не мешало бы забанить Кайло Рена!

_посмотреть все 8˅_

**Мэтью Форни** [3 минуты назад]

Кайло не виноват что она стерва Лол. критические дни не иначе.

 **Киара Ненавидит Жизнь** [1 минута назад]

стевра лучше не начинай

Финн молчал, зная, что так спокойнее. Он был знаком с Рей достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что иногда ей просто была нужна компания, дружеское плечо, пока она разбиралась со своими проблемами, даже если этой проблемой был цифровой экран в пяти километрах от гостиницы.

— Финн, — сказала Рей приглушенным голосом, прикрывая одеялом рот.

— А?

— Попробуй как-нибудь принять ванну. Тебе понравится.

— Эй! — он толкнул Рей, не подозревая, что та сидела на краю дивана. Задев журнальный столик, она _кувырком_ полетела на пол, повсюду рассыпая хлопья попкорна. — Вот черт!

Рей, улыбаясь, поднялась с пола и швырнула в него одеялом:

— Я иду спать. Пожалуйста, в этот раз разбуди меня как минимум за десять минут до начала моей встречи с фанатами.

Финн расхохотался, утвердительно кивая головой. Как только дверь за ней захлопнулась, он принялся собирать разлетевшийся в разные стороны попкорн:

— И чего только не сделаешь ради Рей.


End file.
